


Angel’s Hands

by amosanguis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctors and nurses didn’t dare to enter the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel’s Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Bold italics are the lyrics from “Angel’s Hands” by Rodney Atkins.

-x-

 

Sam shouted and screamed and begged.

Even Death took pity, but he could not reverse what was already done. Well, he  _wouldn’t_ reverse it. Not this time.

**_She said, “I’ve been up all night and half-scared to death  
I can smell the liquor on your breath”_ **

Dean’s eyes stared at the ceiling; it was the last thing he saw.

And Sam was just crying and destroying the machinery.

The doctors and nurses didn’t dare to enter the room.

**_She said, “Son, I’ve done all a mama can do  
I can save myself but I can’t save you.”_ **

Of all the things they had faced down and defeated, all the  _crap_ -

**_He said, “I wish you and Jesus would get off my back.”  
They said the truck was doing 90 when he crashed._ **

It was a drunken 18-year-old driving his daddy’s pick up that had ended Dean’s life.

“The boy lived,” Lucifer-the-hallucination leaned over Dean’s broken body and cupped Sam’s face in his own. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I know you’re not going to let  _that_  stand.”

**_I bet it gets so quiet in Heaven sometimes_ **

Sam looked down at the boy who had killed his brother and didn’t even blink when he pulled out his pistol.

No one was fast enough.

**_I bet it gets so quiet in Heaven sometimes  
Even God cries when an angel’s hands are tied._ **

 

-x-

 

End.


End file.
